vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Black Horizon
Behind the Black Horizon is the seventeenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-first episode of the series overall. Summary ELIJAH AND FINN TRAVEL TO MYSTIC FALLS IN THIS EPISODE DIRECTED BY JOSEPH MORGAN — When it's discovered that Freya has been kidnapped and is in the hands of a dangerous new threat, the Mikaelson brothers are forced to put aside their differences in order to save her before it’s too late. Following a lead that brings them to Mystic Falls, Elijah and Finn run into deputy Matt Donovan, who does not take well to new vampires in his town. Meanwhile, Klaus and Hayley work together to uncover the motive behind one of Lucien’s secret agendas, while a troubling shift in Kol’s behavior leaves Davina concerned for their future together. Cami also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson Uncredited Cast *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson* *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson* *Sebastian Roché as Mikael* Key: *''also in archive footage'' Trivia *Antagonists: Lucien Castle and The Ancestors *This is a Crossover Episode. *The events of this episode take place sometime after the events of the TVD episode ''I Would for You'' when Matt forced Stefan and Damon as well as Caroline out by blackmailing Stefan with the threat of showing video of Damon killing Rayna in the Grill to the right people. *Matt Donovan is the third character from The Vampire Diaries to appear this season, following Stefan Salvatore and Rayna Cruz. *Matt and Finn met for the first time since Matt staked Finn in ''The Murder of One''. *This is the first time the Originals have been in Mystic Falls since Humans abandoned the town in ''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take''. *This is the show's first visit to Mystic Falls as the town has only been previously mentioned in other episodes since it is a spin off of The Vampire Diaries. Also if the show has yet to move 3 years forward like TVD then this would place the events of this episode after ''I Would for You'', a TVD episode. ** The town was glimpsed in the background in ''Always and Forever'', when Elijah is speaking to Rebekah, on the phone. ** However the area that would later be known as Mystic Falls has been seen in flashbacks and archive footage. *In this episode, Lucien forces Vincent, with the Ancestor's also making him help, to turn him into an Enhanced Original Vampire. He appears to be even more powerful than Alaric was, unfazed by bullet wounds and able to fight and beat Elijah and Finn with no effort. He also added amplified werewolf toxin into his bites, which are strong enough to kill an Original, as he bit and killed Finn. Not even Klaus' blood could save his brother. This makes Lucien the first living weapon against the Originals besides Bonnie infused with power of 100 dead witches, in contrast to a physical weapon like a White Oak Stake. *Finn is permanently killed as an Original Vampire for the second time in this episode. Finn died from Lucien's amplified werewolf toxin bite, which was included in the Immortality Spell cast on him to make him an Enhanced Original Vampire. His toxic bite has no known cure, as Klaus' blood and Lucien's antitoxin are useless. *Finn is the first Original to die from a werewolf/hybrid bite than just temporarily suffer it's effects. *With Finn's death there are 4 Originals left with Klaus. Elijah, Rebekah (currently daggered) and Kol being the last living ones. *There are seven werewolf packs that Lucien used for the venom in the spell. They are as follows: Deep Water, Malraux, BasRoq, Barry, Poldark, Paxon and Crescent. Body Count *Guards at Lucien facility- killed by Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Staff member- broken neck; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Some of werewolfs at Lucien facility- experiments *Vampire at Lucien facility -experiments *Finn Mikaelson- Bitten; killed by Lucien Castle Continuity *This episode marks the first absence of Marcel Gerard since his introduction in the pilot. *Matt Donovan makes his first appearance on The Originals in this episode. He was referenced by Klaus in House of the Rising Son. *Elijah was last seen in Mystic Falls in The Originals in Season 4 and as an illusion placed into Katherine's head in ''500 Years Of Solitude'' in Season 5 by Damon both TVD episodes the first being the backdoor pilot for the series. *Finn was last in Mystic Falls in The Murder of One in TVD Season 3, where he was killed by Matt with aid from Elena. This is also the second time Finn has been killed in Mystic Falls. *Camille was last seen in An Old Friend Calls. *Matt indirectly mentions Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Julian's Army and Lorenzo St. John as the vampires that were run out of Mystic Falls. *Esther Mikaelson is mentioned. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes. *Mikael is both mentioned and seen in archive footage. He was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. *Rebekah Mikaelson is mentioned and seen in archive footage. She was last seen in Savior. *Tristan de Martel is mentioned by Lucien. He was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire. *Aurora de Martel is mentioned. She was last seen in A Streetcar Named Desire. *Kaleb Westphall is mentioned by Kol. His body last seen in I Love You, Goodbye. *Mary Dumas is mentioned by Hayley. She was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Kieran O'Connell is mentioned by Camille. He was last seen in A Closer Walk With Thee as a corpse. *Bastianna Natale was indirectly mentioned as she was the one who put the hex on Kieran. Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series, in which Charles Michael Davis does not appear. *Joseph Morgan is the first cast member of to direct an episode of the series, and the third one to direct an episode on or The Originals, with the other two being Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder. *Zach Roerig (Matt Donovan) is the fifth cast member from The Vampire Diaries to guest star in The Originals. He follows Michael Trevino (Tyler Lockwood), Nina Dobrev (Tatia), Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) and Leslie-Anne Huff (Rayna Cruz). *Even though Joe is a first-time TV director, we did not go easy and give him a “light” episode — it had big fights, multiple scenes with five-six principals, VFX, SFX, etc., and he was unflappable, enthusiastic, prepared and was an absolute joy for the cast and crew to work with — earning him the name Captain Morgan. The cast especially loved working with him — and everyone came prepared to impress him. Joseph did have a little difficulty with one actor in particular — the guy who plays Klaus Mikaelsson, but after a good talking-to (in a mirror), Captain Morgan was able to straighten the guy out. *It was fun to watch Joseph direct himself and critique his own performances. A playback monitor was set up so that he could first act in a scene, then immediately watch it on playback, and then adjust and correct. *Daniel and Caspar did their own “stunt” driving by whisking Elijah’s Porsche past the “Welcome to Mystic Falls” sign. Daniel drove so fast that the cameraman almost got whiplash trying to capture it. Caspar expressed his utter disappointment that Daniel didn’t go faster. *At one point our makeup people had so much oozing pus on a dead body that appears in the show, that even Joe and Declan (who both LOVE that sort of thing) had to step in and “de-pusify” in order to make it broadcastable. *It snowed off and on during the shooting of our big outdoor fight sequence. So we had to shoot a lot of the fight twice, both with snow and without, in order piece together either a “fight in the snow” or a “fight with no snow.” *Though there were a lot of fights and special effects in this episode, Joe really made it a point to focus on the acting, making sure all of the actors got as much prep time as they wanted. Joseph, Daniel and Caspar got together to rehearse on their own time. *We believe our Kingmaker S.W.A.T. team guys were a real S.W.A.T. team. The most fun day on set was watching Joe and Phoebe wipe the walls and floor with that swat team. We all had to wear protective ear plugs because the sound of arms-fire was so loud and continuous. *In honor of his first directing gig, Joseph bought himself a fancy puffy jacket to keep him warm during our cold outdoor shoots … but ended up burning a hole in it by standing too close to a heater. Declan and I laughed … until we each burnt holes in our own fancy puffy jackets later on that same day. Cultural References *" " is a song by American sludge metal band Crowbar from their 1998 album . Quotes |-|Promo= : Lucien: "Welcome to Mystic Falls." : Kol: "We were turned into vampires there." : Lucien: "I mean to replicate that spell." : Vincent: "You want to become an Original." : Lucien Castle: "I intend to be an upgrade." |-|Extended Promo= : Lucien: "Welcome to Mystic Falls. The place where it all began." : Kol: "We were turned into vampires there." : Lucien (To Vincent): "I mean to replicate that spell." : Lucien (To Vincent): "I have everything I need to become what I deserve." : Vincent: "You want to become an Original." : Lucien: "I intend to be an upgrade." |-|Webclip= |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x17 Promo "Behind the Black Horizon" (HD) The Originals Behind The Black Horizon Trailer The CW 'The Originals' Behind The Black Horizon (Exclusive Sneak Peek 3х17 ) The Originals Behind the Black Horizon Scene The CW The Originals Inside Behind the Black Horizon The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR317a 0094.jpg OR317a 0197.jpg OR317a 0252.jpg OR317a 0546.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 10-02-2016 Daniel BTS.png 06-04-2016 Andy Lees InstaBTS(2).png 06-04-2016 Andy Lees InstaBTS.png 3x17-Joseph_Morgan_bts.jpg 04-07-2016-Nathaniel Buzolic-Instagram.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters